


III - The Empress

by triptychings



Series: The Major Arcana [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Meh, already late, but i can't go back to fix it now, i barely remember what i wrote, i dont really have any tags for it, late update, sorry about that, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptychings/pseuds/triptychings
Summary: Upright: Fertility, femininity, beauty, nature, abundance Reversed: Creative block, dependence on others





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I flat out hate this one. I tried to focus in on the interpretation of birth, being the birth of a new idea and in retrospect, I could have also added the dependence on others being the dependence on her fans. I promise the next one is going to be a lot better, I'm really not proud of this one, honestly. It's also late and I'm sorry about that, I've been HELLA busy.

“That's not for girls.”  
Well why not?

 

“You're never going to be any good at it.”  
That can be disproved.

 

“You're so pretty, why would you waste your time on those stupid games?”  
Why couldn't she play games and be pretty? 

 

She had never actually been called ugly before, but isn't that what they meant? Video games weren't girly, they weren't something for a pretty girl. And since when? She was still just as feminine as any other girl. Maybe her slang wasn't typical, or her hobbies were different. But why did that label her as being unfeminine? Or not pretty?

 

She was a Starcraft world champion. And a girl.

 

She was an idol.

 

And a girl.

 

She was-- a soldier?

 

“You want me?” Hana sat in shock, still in her pyjamas from a late morning, the result of a late night. She wasn't sure if what they were asking was as bizarre as it seemed, or if she was just that tired.

 

“You do it in the games. Everything points to you being what we need for this. We've developed new technology for it, as well. We're becoming desperate. This is becoming a bigger problem than we ever imagined. Here, take a look. This is what we’re building.”

 

She was slid over a file, which she flipped through idly. She wasn't going to deny the offer. She'd do anything for her fans, especially protecting them from the threat that the omnic crisis posed. But this? This was the icing on the cake. This was rad.

 

“I’m in. But I do have some design suggestions.” She smiled a little, confidently, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms.

 

“Of course, Miss Song. Whatever will make it easier for you.”

 

“For starters? It needs to be pink.”

 

Who says video game champions, soon-to-be war heroes can't wear pink?

 

It was hard to maintain personal interests in war time.

 

Yes, she had privileges, with being an idol. Yes, the MEKA made it like a game, and she did see it as a game. But it wasn't all fun and games. It wasn't always omnics that they fought against. Her homeland was being destroyed. Yes, she had sponsors and custom-made suits and all of that.

 

But she was more than some gremlin. She was more than the Starcraft world champion, she was a person, she had feelings, she had a brain. She felt the scars being left on the ground. She felt the pain. It wasn't a game. If she got hit, it hurt. There was no new game button. She was a queen, she was adored and admired, but she was just another MEKA unit on the battlefield. She wished her viewers, her adoring fans, she wished they were there. They watched on a live stream, and when someone was taken out it wasn't real. It wasn't a friend, it wasn't someone you had shared a joke with just the previous day. To Hana, they were people who knew her as more than just D.Va. Of course, some of them were gamers as she was, but others weren't. They were soldiers. And she wasn't watching behind a screen.

 

It was easy to ignore. Maybe it was because of her youth, her naivety, but it was. Her streams were just the same as they were when she played Starcraft. Commentary was the same, it was all the same. 

 

And everything was the same after the war. She got to keep the MEKA, so that was pretty cool. She had retired from competing from now, and spent her time travelling in exhibitions and touring the world, meeting fans and guest starring on anything and everything. 

 

She was a brand new idea. A whole new kind of idol, defying stereotypes. And she kept going, her popularity seemed endless, even by those outside of the gaming community. She did cosmetics ads, she starred in movies and TV shows. She did a concert with Lucio, she was in a fashion show. Who said war hero champion gamers couldn’t be beautiful? 

 

She funded a memorial for her fallen friends, the MEKA units that fought beside her, the ones she considered her closest friends. She did everything she possibly couldn’t. Every time someone said something was for a girl or she couldn’t do something, it was the birth of a whole new idea, a new funding of motivation within her. She was making a name for herself, she was an unstoppable force. She was more than anyone had ever been. International fame, an unprecedented number of fans, and she was bathing in the glory, soaking up every ounce that was thrown at her.

 

“That’s not for girls” is outdated thinking.

 

“You’re never going to be any good at it.” Oh yeah? Look at her three year streak.

 

“You're so pretty, why would you waste your time on those stupid games?” Hah! Stupid games gave her the skill to defend her country. 

 

A diva?

 

D.Va is the female version of a hustla.


End file.
